Kathryn Janeway
|-|Captain Janeway= |-|Assimilated Janeway= |-|Admiral Janeway= Summary Kathryn Janeway was a 24th century Starfleet officer, most noted for her service as captain of the starship USS Voyager. She became the first Federation captain to successfully traverse the Delta Quadrant, encountering dozens of new planets and civilizations over the course of seven years. While there, she and her crew also survived numerous encounters with the Borg. By 2379, she was a Vice Admiral at Starfleet Command. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Endgame", "Friendship One", "Scorpion", "Scorpion, Part II"; Star Trek Nemesis) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A. 9-C with melee weapons. 9-C to 8-C with Type 1 phasers. 9-C to High 8-C with Type 2 phasers. At least High 8-C, likely 8-B with Type 3 phasers | Unknown | 9-B | Unknown Name: Kathryn Janeway Origin: Star Trek: Voyager Gender: Female Age: 30s-40s or 40s-50s Classification: Human | Borg Powers and Abilities: Skilled leadership, Capable of H2H combat, Skilled with phaser weapons (which can be used to stun, heat, kill, self-detonate or disintegrate living creatures, and modified to impact phased or interphased targets or disrupt a hologram's holo-matrix), Sensor reading, analysis and recording (with tricorder), Healing (with medkit), Can survive in outer space and harsh environments with the EV suit (which comes with a back-up system, being magnetized, life support and propulsion), Forcefield Creation (via voice command in a starship or personal force fields), Site-to-site transportation, Can operate auxiliary crafts | Flight, Spaceflight, Phaser emitters, Deflector beam (which can be configured to disable the weapons systems of vessels), Photon torpedo, Photonic missile, Pulsed phased weaponry, Subspace bubbles, Sensor array, Sensor analysis and recording, Deflector shields, Tractor beam, Transporter, Replicator, Statistics Amplification (more power can be diverted to the weapons systems or shields), Warp fields to allow FTL | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Partial Cyborgization, Can walk through force fields, Nanotechnology, Hacking, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to becoming part of the Borg Collective with neural suppressant | Sensor array, Sensor analysis and recording, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Temporal shielding, Auto-destruct Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Fought two Klingons in the holodeck). Street level with melee weapons. Street level (Possesses enough force to break large objects into pieces, such as urns) to Building level with Type 1 phasers (The normal maximum setting on a hand phaser would vaporize a humanoid lifeform or a Human-size android with a single hit). Street level to Large Building level+ with Type 2 phasers (The standard level 16 setting on a Type 2 phaser could be used to vaporize tunnels through rock large enough to crawl through, the level 16 wide-field setting could easily destroy half of a large building with a single shot, superior to older 2260s Type 2 phasers with the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship when overloaded). At least Large Building level+, likely City Block level with Type 3 phasers (Approximately 650 cubic meters of rock are disintegrated per shot. Could fire large beams a meter across which would melt anything in the nearby vicinity. Far more powerful than typical phaser weaponry. Could potentially dissolve Borg drones entirely at the highest setting, as well as affect Changelings, who could materialize into most known substances.) | Unknown (Shuttlecrafts can be equipped with Type 4 phasers, Delta Flyer-types feature Borg-inspired weapon system and transporters could potentially be used to beam out a variety of explosives and other dangerous items) | Wall level | Unknown (Initiated the auto-destruct with a single voice prompt and destroyed itself along with a Vidiian ship) Speed: At least Athletic Human, Speed of Light attack speed with phasers | Relativistic+ with impulse drive, Speed of Light to Massively FTL+ with warp drive | At least Athletic Human | Relativistic+ to Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Unknown | Likely Class 5+ | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, Street Class with melee weapons | Unknown | Wall Class | Unknown (Destroyed itself and the Krenim weapon ship) Durability: At least Athlete level, Unknown with force fields | Unknown (Shuttlecrafts are equipped with deflector shields, Delta Flyer-types are equipped with ultra-aerodynamic tetraburnium alloy hull, parametallic hull plating, immersive shielding and unimatrix shielding, Delta Flyer II is also reinforced with duranium and tritanium alloy) | At least Wall level | At least Island level, likely higher with deflector shields pre-erected Stamina: Above average | N/A | Superhuman+ | Very high; can still be operated and fight with severe damage Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with knife, with Type 1 phasers: stun – thirty meters, heat – two meters, disrupt – twenty meters, dematerialization – ten meters, with Type 2 phasers: stun – ninety meters, heat – six meters, disrupt – sixty meters, dematerialization – thirty meters | Several thousand kilometers, 40,000 km transporter effective range | Standard melee range | 300,000 kilometers for phasers and 2.5 million kilometers for photon torpedoes, sensor scans can reach Interstellar distances (at least 20 light years in distance) Standard Equipment: Hand phaser, phaser pistol, compression phaser rifle, combadge, tricorder (TR-580 Mark VII, TR-590 Mark X), medkit, knife, antigen bomb, EV suit, portable transporter, personal force fields (possibly), Type 6 shuttlecrafts (Sacajawea, Drake), Type 8 shuttlecraft (Drake), Type 9 shuttlecrafts (Cochrane I & II), Voyager aeroshuttle, Delta Flyer-type I & II, USS Voyager | Type 4 phasers, photon torpedoes, photonic missiles, pulse phased weapons, replicator, transporter, deflector shield, tractor beam, sensor array | Assimilation tubule, Alcoves, Several Implants, Exo-plating, Extraction tubule, Proximity transceiver, Vocal subprocessor | Same as second Intelligence: Fairly skilled commander, has an extended background in science and engineering, earned herself a reputation for dealing with the Borg and even outsmarted the Borg Queen on a few occasions. Weaknesses: Is reckless at times; her habit of becoming fixated on her central goals could sometimes compromise her judgement. | If the starship's secondary command processors were offline, the auto-destruct sequence could not be completed. Feats: * Survived numerous hostile aliens. * Defeated Species 8472. * Crippled the Borg Collective. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Evasive maneuver: Evasive maneuvers (also known as evasive action or defensive pattern) were a sequence of defensive movements employed by starship commanders to evade enemy weapons fire, or capture. These movements were specified by predefined or on the spot course changes. Although each race used different terminology for their evasive maneuvers, the tactics remained the same. Key: Base | Piloting Shuttlecrafts | Assimilated | USS Voyager Gallery File:Kathryn_Janeway_Full.png|Kathryn Janeway File:Warship_Janeway.png|Warship Janeway File:Arachnia_Janeway.png|Arachnia Janeway File:Rifle_Janeway.png|Rifle Janeway File:Mirror_Janeway.png|Mirror Janeway Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Captains Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Married Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier